


Become as Beasts

by Darth_Videtur



Series: Master and Apprentice [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Ambassador Palpatine, M/M, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Sith slash, Slash, aggressive feelings, extended scene from Darth Plagueis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious are both high on the aggressive feelings they have accumulated from battling warriors on the planet Kursid. A "missing scene" from Darth Plagueis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become as Beasts

The text in italics at the start is from the Darth Plagueis novel.

 

_“You should ask, are we crude enough?” Plagueis quirked a smile. “We’re not living in an age of giants, Sidious. But to succeed, we must become as beasts.”_

_Taking a bite from the warrior’s heart, he passed the blood-filled organ to his apprentice._

 

Plagueis gazed with pride on the fruits of his labor: a young Sith Lord, hands now coated in the warrior’s slimy blood as he lowered his head and sank his teeth into the heart. The Muun breathed deeply as the Dark Side sang through his veins. He slowly wiped the blood against the hem of his robes.

 

This was his protégé, a worthy heir to everything the Sith Order had striven to accomplish. Together, Plagueis and Sidious would bring about the dawning of a new era, bathed in the enlightenment of the Force. However, as he watched the human lift his head, blood dripping from his thin lips, Plagueis felt in no hurry to move on to the next stage.

 

Not yet, when such a delectable offering presented itself to his appetites. Plagueis let his eyes drift down and his senses expand. Sidious was breathing heavily, exhausted from the attacks of hundreds of warriors, long red hair damp with exertion and sticking to his slender neck. The young apprentice did not yet notice his master’s perusal.

 

The challenge had been great, and Sidious’s triumph vibrated in the Force. Plagueis soaked it in and glanced around the arid plateau, emptying now of all but the two Sith Lords and the dead warrior. The principal city would mourn tonight and feast in honor of the lost one. They would sing songs of his bravery.

 

Plagueis would feast in honor of the living ones. And Sidious would sing only for him.

 

The thought stirred him, and he reached out, catching Sidious by one sleeve and tugging him closer, using his other hand to pry the heart free from the talon-like fingers and drop it forgotten to the soil.

 

“Master?” Sidious questioned, glancing anxiously at the distant city and the retreating dust from the hordes of natives, still close enough to easily discern their retreating backs and the tattoos crisscrossing their broad shoulders.

 

“You did well, my apprentice,” Plagueis hissed before pulling the young human flush against his chest and tilting the small head up. He claimed the parted, bloody lips viciously, with all the fierce joy of their victory today. Sidious tensed but responded, growling when the older Sith nipped at his lower lip.

 

Plagueis covered the small mouth completely with his own and tasted iron and salt and Sidious, and the combination pleased him immensely. When his apprentice’s chest hitched with the need for air, he reluctantly pulled away from the brutal kiss and looked down on his new quarry. Sidious studied the planet’s surface, a deepening bruise forming on his left cheekbone, the parting gift of a warrior’s staff.

 

Plaguies found it attractive, alarmingly so. He lifted his long fingers and wrapped them tightly around the human’s jaw, turning his face up and clutching hard enough to create bruises of his own design. “We have won a great victory today,” he purred, his cool breath washing over his apprentice, intimately, knowingly. Sidious shivered.

 

“Yes, Master,” he agreed.

 

“Trying to appease me again?” Plagueis smirked. “I can think of better ways for you to do that, my apprentice. I feel like celebrating.”

 

Sidious paled with faint rage but quickly suppressed it. “We have a vintage wine on the ship, Master,” he started to say.

 

“No.” Plagueis raised a hand sharply. “No, I think here will do just fine.” He glanced lazily over his prey. “Remove your clothing, Lord Sidious.”

 

Sidious blanched. “Master, the natives are still in the vicinity. Do you believe this wise-?” He stopped suddenly, aware of his mistake before he finished making it.

 

Plagueis rumbled a warning. “Perhaps I should call them back for a better view. So what if they see us? They cannot possibly understand the significance of this occasion, my foolish young apprentice. We do not live according to the constructs of other societies.”

 

Sidious looked unconvinced. “Of course, Master.”

 

Impatient now, Plagueis reached out to the younger Sith’s robes, pulling them down and away. He forced himself to slow down, languorously stripping his hesitant apprentice to the skin and hearing Sidous’s sharp intake of breath as the cool plateau air brushed his overheated body.

 

Plagueis ran his thumbs down over the human’s pale nipples and watched them slowly harden. So sensitive, even more since... When he tapped the small silver stud piercings, Sidious shuddered violently. The bloodlust still ran high in Sidious and could be turned to a baser lust easily enough. The Muun smiled.

 

Sidious met his gaze, but Plagueis could sense his discomfort; he worried at the closeness of the natives. Did he worry for their safety, or did he worry for being seen when Plagueis finally took him? It mattered little, the Dark Lord decided.

 

He wrapped his long hand around Sidious’s slender shaft, which hung limply between his legs. Sidious flinched at his cold touch. “Out here, Master?” he said, trying one last time to escape, smiling cautiously, perhaps what he hoped passed as flirtatious.

 

Plagueis chuckled and tightened his grip, stepping closer and towering over the human. “Wherever I wish it, my apprentice. Remember, we must become as beasts, and where better for that than a wild plain in view of any who care to watch? Do beasts concern themselves with an audience?”

 

“No, Master,” Sidious whispered, turning his face to one side as Plagueis gently moved his hand over the silky flesh.

 

Plagueis sighed. “You are right. Beasts only take what they want.”

 

He pumped the human’s shaft gently and watched Sidious through the eyes of the Force. He could sense both hate and apprehension, even a little … shame? That wouldn’t do at all. He gripped Sidious’s chin in his other hand and pulled it up almost to an angle that would hurt.

 

Plagueis growled, “Perhaps I should call some of the warriors back. Doubtless some would find you most pleasing to the eye.”

 

Sidious looked up at him sharply.

 

Plagueis showed his teeth. “And pleasurable on the cock,” he drew the word out obscenely and watched Sidious shudder faintly at the thought.

 

How Plagueis loved the hints of virginal abhorrence that his apprentice still possessed. The Sith master could train this apprentice in all the arts of love, and still he would never be completely tamed. It thrilled Plagueis, the sheer challenge in this enigma.

 

“Would you like that better?” he asked, crude and exacting. “A warrior’s cock in you instead of mine? It might hurt less.”

 

Sidious paused, visibly thinking. He glanced up at the Muun, eyes smoldering with hate and something else before they snuffed empty. “No, Master,” he whispered. “I would rather it be you.”

 

Plagueis laughed. “If you had a choice, I might be flattered. As it is, you do not. The apprentice serves the master in all matters.”

 

“I know,” Sidious’s voice was pinched with a hint of loathing, offset by his completely neutral expression.  

 

“I’m glad you understand,” Plagueis said, irritated and amused by the sullenness of his young charge. “Now then,” he purred, turning a small, slow circle around the human and openly admiring his tired, panting, naked prize.   

 

Sidious glanced longingly toward his pile of robes, then set his gaze on the horizon and retreating natives, hands moving slightly to hide his intimate parts from prying eyes. Plagueis sensed his anxiety and laughed. “Beasts don’t hide themselves, Lord Sidious. They do not know shame.”

 

The Sith master turned suddenly, seized Sidious by one arm, and thrust him down onto the dirt. Sidious stumbled and nearly caught his balance, but the much larger Muun pulled him back by the hips, pinning him against the bulge in his robes and luxuriating in the soft skin under his spindly fingers.

 

Plagueis wrapped one long arm around the slender waist and used his other hand to slide a finger roughly into his apprentice’s tight anus. Sidious yelped, startled by the early intrusion. He tugged fruitlessly at his master’s hand around his waist. “Master, the ship…”

 

“Here,” Plagueis growled, moving his hand up to clutch Sidious by the throat and bending over to bring his mouth to the smaller ear. He licked the round shell and felt his apprentice shiver and convulse as he pushed his finger deeper in. “In the dirt like an animal, Lord Sidious.” He applied pressure, using his body and his probing finger to force Sidious onto his hands and knees in the grasses of the plateau.

 

Sidious gripped the soil in both hands, fingers clawing into the surface as Plagueis added a second finger and pushed hard. Plagueis smirked. “You are tense, my apprentice. You really should relax. It’s easier that way.”

 

He withdrew his fingers, drawing a low groan after them, and slowly undid the ties of his robes and trousers, eyes tracking over the shuddering pale body at his feet. “But then, you have never enjoyed doing things the easy way, have you?” he drawled coldly. His shaft sprang free of its confines, mostly hard and eager to be sated. He rubbed his fingers over the tip and the gathering fluid and spread them evenly across his skin.

 

Sidious remained silent, but Plagueis could feel the dark anger in the Force, and it was delicious. “You will enjoy this, Apprentice,” he commanded softly, dropping to his knees behind the young human and lining up his girth with the tight entrance. “I know you can. Veruna was most… impressed with your talent. He honestly thought you felt something for him.”

 

A red flush spread on the pale skin. “Veruna is a fool. A child could outthink him,” Sidious hissed and moaned when Plagueis’s cock pushed forward into him, slow and steady, his channel helplessly yielding to the hard flesh in a twist of pain and resentment. The Muun’s size staggered him, leaving him gasping for air as Plagueis settled in and paused.

 

Plagueis reveled in the fact that he barely fit in his apprentice. Muuns and humans were not meant to cohabitate, a law of nature he took great pleasure in breaking. “A fool Veruna may be,” he teased softly, luxuriating in the heat surrounding his member. “But a satisfied fool thanks to you.”

 

Sidious snarled, and Plagueis snapped his hips back and forward. The snarl became a yip, and Sidious clenched his teeth tightly together.

 

Plagueis laughed. “Release your inhibitions, Darth Sidious. Become the beast I know you are.” He channeled the darkness into his hands and raked them down the human’s sides, cutting the tender flesh with his nails.

 

Sidious jerked forward with the next, harder thrust, his breathing speeding up at the touch of the Dark Side. But still he held on to his iron control.

 

Plagueis knew just what to say. He leaned closer and paused his movements. “Like the beast your father knew…” he whispered.

 

Sidious turned in a flash like an enraged animal, managing to dislodge his master and lashing out with his claw-like hands for Plagueis’s throat, and the Muun caught the flailing hands and flipped his apprentice onto his back in the dust. He gripped the slender legs that tried to kick him and lifted them. He entered his apprentice in a sharp, thick thrust.    

 

Sidious cried out, blinded with anger, and sank his fingernails into the Muun’s narrow shoulders. Plagueis slapped him and then kissed him, gleefully sucking the air from his lungs until the small body bucked wildly under him, delightful spasms squeezing his cock. He broke the kiss and watched as Sidious panted through bloodied lips.

     

Golden eyes hazed with murder gazed back at him. Plagueis smiled. “Call it to you, Lord Sidious. You want to. You wish to strike me down right now, don’t you?”

 

It was a challenge, clear and inviting, and Sidious pondered it for a moment before the murder was replaced with cold intent. He lifted his hips, impaling himself deeply on the Muun’s large member and gasping out, “Not as much as you want me, Master. So take me.”

 

Plagueis licked his lips, cleaning the blood from them, his own breath catching with the human’s wanton boldness. He struggled to keep his voice cool and disdainful. “So agreeable. So polite. Not much of a beast at all, are you?”

 

Sidious moved suddenly, launching himself upward and biting down on Plagueis’s lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. The Muun shoved him into the dirt, his length tearing free. Sidious looked up and curled his tongue provocatively across his sharp teeth, and he reached for the older Sith’s thick cock and twisted. Plagueis hissed.

 

Sidious grinned hatefully. “Fuck me, Master,” he growled. “Fuck me hard.”

 

Plagueis didn’t stop to think. He plunged down into the tight body and now Sidious was moving against him, matching him in each motion and driving both Sith into a furious rhythm. The Force writhed over their sensitive skin and howled with blackened pleasure. As Sidious throbbed around his length, tightening, Plagueis threw his head back with a low cry and released a rush of his seed into the small orifice.

 

Sidious whimpered and collapsed into the dirt and long grass, his hips rising as Plagueis pulled free. The Sith master looked down and shuddered at the sight of his cum slick between the spread legs of his apprentice. His cock half-hard and his chest heaving for air, Sidious truly was nothing more than a wild animal in that moment, suspended from his cold humanity by their harsh desires.

 

Plagueis staggered to his feet and turned away, mildly surprised and concerned by his own reaction. He needed to meditate on this matter. Behind him, Sidious moaned softly. “Please, Master,” he begged. His rich, cultured voice sent shivers down the Muun’s spine.

 

Plagueis turned slightly, but something in the Force warned him from going further. This was an untamed beast right now, dangerous and unpredictable. He watched, impassive and sorely tempted, as the human writhed in the grasses and lifted his hips in clear invitation. “I think not, Lord Sidious. You’ve convinced me for the time being.”

 

The hips stilled. A cold light entered the fell eyes. Calculating. Measured. A sudden shift from the desperate begging only seconds before. “I am glad, Master. That is all I wished, to convince you of my dedication to our cause.”

 

Plagueis shoved the hazy pleasure like cobwebs to the back of his mind. “I’m sure,” he said.

 

And turned and walked away before he lost all control.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that got pretty dark, lol but its Plagueis and Sidious after all. I'd love it if you left a review for me! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
